dragons_and_titansfandomcom-20200222-history
Unity Mark
Skills ;Glyph Ascendant The power of Unity is imbued in the mark, turning the symbol itself into a representation of its power, grinding away at any enemies that touch it. ;Mark made Flesh Unity's power to make magic accessible is unlocked, giving all allies the edge they need to hit harder in combat. Lore Originally found in the librarium at the Ustan'Tyr ruins overlooking Tyric, the "Prince's Plea" is one of the only surviving documents from the Tyrine dynasty, last monarchy to rule the Iceward Gulf before the Peasant's Revolt turned the region into the freehold it is today. What follows is a translation of that document, a letter that seems to be the very thing that instigated the revolt itself: For as long as there has been a world, longer perhaps, the word 'arcane' has been associated with the workings of magic. But, for the learned, this is a jest, a joke. The word arcane means hidden, secret, unknown. We scholars smile at it, but only because we know the truth - magic is not the rare gift for the few that you have been led to believe it is. There is no mage's blood, dear reader, only the knowing of things and the power of applying what you know. In short, the difference between the archmage and a root farmer is smaller than you might think. The archmage knows the ways of bringing forth the lightning, of summoning from the infinite planes and bringing that forth upon the world, but what of the farmer? Why, the farmer knows magic, too. He knows the magic of bringing forth the Davris root, so that its pink flowers bloom every spring and ensure a healthy harvest each fall, a winter free of starvation. That we see it not as magic, but something mundane, is simply our perspective. We know the workings of the root magic and so there is nothing arcane about it. Why would the summoning of the titans' power be any different, to one that knew the working of it? No, what separates you "mundanes" from the power of the archmages is knowledge. So too is the miniscule difference between the blood that runs in my veins and yours. What you see as the proof of the Titan's favor is simply more magic that you do not know the workings of. Lord Tyr did not endow our line, I assure you. If the great Titan of War had any part in our dynasty, it was in blessing the many battles we fought in his name to trample down the weaker, less learned, kingdoms around us. If there is a difference between my blood and yours, it is simply the legacy of destruction and deceit my lineage has left behind in its wake. That ends here. That ends now. I was the Lord Prince Ysinvald Tyrine but today I take that name no longer; I am not my father's son. I renounce that line and all the evil it has done and I renounce my vow to keep secret the source of their power. Below, inscribed upon this parchment, you will see the Unity Mark. Properly inscribed, it will imbue an item with magic, granting you incredible power. With a thought, its wielder can summon the mark itself into the world, creating a weapon that will grind through any challenge, any foe, no matter how powerful. The Glyph Ascendant, as that ability is known, is indeed powerful, but it is nothing in comparison to the true power of Unity: The Mark Made Flesh. With but a simple incantation, written here below the diagram of the mark, the mark's wielder can bind all who strive in common cause, fusing their resolve and elevating them all to the strength of the archmages. Together, you can work the magic the Tyrine kings have kept from you. With the power of Unity, you can rival even the most veteran of mages. You have nothing to fear from those that would keep the magic from you, jealously protecting what they know so that only their spells can be cast and only they can reap the benefit. With Unity, magic from every school is open to you. What was arcane becomes known and the impossible falls like wheat beneath the scythe, under the Unity Mark. Use its power! Inscribe the mark and take control of magic, itself! This land can be yours, if you take it! - Ysinvald, prince no more... Category:Weapons